Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multipurpose handle for a chassis mounted, electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle for a chassis mounted server. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a server handle which permits a path for airflow to cool the server, permits easy viewing and access to status indicators and controls on the server and provides a mechanism for single-handed ejection and insertion into a chassis.
2. Background of the Invention
Many types of electronic devices are fabricated in a form to be inserted into chassis. For example, server computers are often provided in the form of a single circuit card on which the server""s electronics (processor, memory, storage devices, etc.) are mounted. Such a server can then be mounted in a chassis which may accommodate a plurality of servers. Each server, for example, can be slid into the chassis in a vertical orientation. The chassis can then be mounted in a rack containing multiple such chassis and other components such as power supplies, network attached storage devices, etc. This disclosure uses the example of servers, but is not limited to such devices.
In a chassis server system as that described above, several issues must be considered. As electronics have become smaller and smaller, the density of servers in a rack has increased. In general, it is desirable to provide the ability to have as many servers as possible in a chassis and thus in the rack. This desire creates an incentive for system architects to design such systems so that the servers are located as close together as possible thereby increasing the density of the servers in a given volume. Providing a chassis which contain closely spaced servers creates several design problems.
One problem is that the closely spaced servers must be adequately cooled, but there may be little space for air to be drawn over the server""s electronics. In addition, it may be desirable to provide status indicators, controls and/or connectors on the exposed exterior surface of chassis mounted servers. Yet, at the same time, a handle or other mechanism of some sort must be provided on or around the exposed exterior surface to permit the server to be removed from or inserted into the chassis. Thus, a problem exists as to how to provide the necessary insertion/extraction mechanism in an area of the server that also includes status indicators, controls and connectors which must be accessible and usable by a person, all in a fairly confined space. Accordingly, a solution to these problems is needed. To date, no such solution is known to exist.
The problems noted above are solved in large part by a handle adapted to be mated with an electronics device, such as a server that slides into and mates with a chassis. The handle is formed to provide a central opening through which visual and physical access is provided to a portion of the server, and preferably a portion of the server on which user interactive components are provided. Such components may include one or more status indicators, one or more user activated controls and/or one or more connectors. The opening permits the user to see the status indicators, which may comprise LEDs, activate the controls and/or connect an external cable to the server. The handle also is mated to the server via a hinge and a locking mechanism. When the locking mechanism is disengaged, the handle pivots away from the server. The user can then grip and further pivot the handle and pull the server out of the chassis.
If desired, the handle may include a pair of opposing cam surfaces to facilitate insertion into and removal from the chassis. The cam surfaces engage a lip on the front edge of the chassis to act as a leverage point when pivoting out or rotating back the handle.
Further still, air can be sucked in or blown through the opening in the handle for cooling purposes. Thus, a fan in the chassis preferably causes air to be drawn in from the front of the server, through the opening in the handle and around one or both sides of the servers""s printed circuit board.
These features of the handle thus permit a low profile server to be provided which addresses a number of significant design issues thereby permitting a high density of servers to be accommodated in a chassis. These and other benefits will be discovered upon reviewing the following description.